The new moon
by Frozenfanforever
Summary: Starclan has predicted that one kit will bring back skyclan and save the clans. Moonkit is a populer kit whose Best friend who is scared of his own shadow. When Moonkit becomes Moonpaw, she has a dream beyond her imagntion. When she and her clanmates go to find skyclan, will she lead her clanmates to their deaths?


Alleignces

Thunderclan

Leader Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom

Deputy Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicene cat Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom appertince Racconpaw

Warrior

Moleclaw- creamy tom appertince Brownpaw

Cherryfrost- tortishell she cat appertince Mudpaw

Brackenfur- golden brown tom

Cloudtail - long haired white tom appertince Seedpaw

Brightheart- tortishell she cat with white splashes.

Poppyfrost- tortishell she cat with white. appertince Amberpaw

Thornclaw- golden brown tom

Leafpool- light brown tabby she cat. appertince Lilypaw

Spiderleg-long limbed black tom with brown underbelly

Berrynose- cream colered tom appertince Dewpaw

Hazeltail- small gray and white she cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Foxleap- Reddish tabby tom

Toadstep- brown and white tabby tom

Rosepetel- dark cream she cat

Briarlight- dark brown she cat

Bumblestirpe- very pale gray tom with black stirpe on spine.

Birtchfall- very light brown tabby tom

Appertinces

Dewpaw- very pale gray tom

Snowpaw- White tom

Amberpaw- tortishell and amber she cat

Lilypaw- very pale brown she cat with splash's of white

Seedpaw- dark brown she cat with splashs of tortishell

Queens

Ivypool- Silver and white she cat, mother of Moleclaws kits, Shrewkit, a dark brown tom and Palekit, a very pale silver she kit.

Dovewing- gray she cat with blue eyes, mother of Bumblestirpes kits, Moonkit, pure white she kit with unusual blue eyes, Flowerkit, light gray she kit with a flower marking, Silverkit, a silver and gray she kit, and Frostkit, a very light gray tom.

Icecloud- Pure white she cat with blue eyes, fulture mother of Toadsteps kits

.Blossemfall- totishell and white she cat, mother of Thornclaw's kits, Copperkit, a copper colered tom, Goldenkit, gold and tortishell she kit.

Cinderheart- gray she cat with blue eyes, mother of Lionblazes kits, Wolfkit, a gray tom with big yellow eyes, Hollykit, a dark gray she kit, and Fernkit, a light gray she kit.

Sorreltail- white and tortishell she cat, mother of brackenfurs kits, Rainkit, a light gray tabby she kit, Sootkit, a gray tom and Dawnkit, a gold and white she kit.

Elders

Dustpelt- light brown tabby with amber eyes

Sandstorm- light brown she cat

Millie- light brown she cat with stirpes

Graystirpe- gray tom with stripes on back

Shadowclan

Leader- Blackstar- white tom with black feet

Deputy- Rowanclaw- ginger Thistlepaw- black tom with tufts of fur

Medicene cat- Littlecloud- small tabby tom appertince Yarrowpaw- light brown she cat

Warriors

Oakfur- small tabby tom appertince Barkpaw- dark brown tom

Smokefoot- black tom appertince Pebblepaw- light brown she kit

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Crowfrost- black and white tom appertince Aspenpaw- light gray tom

Ratscar- brown tom with scar on back appertince Sparrowpaw- brown and red tom with fur that sticks out at all angles.

Owlclaw-light brown tom appertince Blastpaw- ginger tom with fur that goes staright up

Kinkfur- light brown tabby she cat with fur that sticks out at all angles appertince Rockpaw- light gray tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom appertince Mistpaw- light gray she cat with fur that sticks out at all angles

Ferretclaw- cream and gray tom

Starlingwing- ginger tom

Ivytail- black and white she cat

Queen

Dawnpelt- cream furred she cat, mother of Crowfrosts kits, Flamekit, black and ginger she cat, Shadekit, black and gray she cat and Pidgeonkit cream and white tom

Applefur-mottled brown she cat, mother of Owlclaws kits, Stirpekit, stirped brown she cat, Marshkit, mottled brown she kit, and Smallkit, a small brown she kit

Shrewfoot- Gray she car with black feet, mother of Oakfurs kits, Frogkit, gray tom with frog green eyes, and Logkit, brown to.

Tawnypelt- tortishell she cat with green eyes, mother of Rowanclaws kits, Talonkit, ginger tom, Rootkit, long limbed totishell she cat and Nutkit a brown she kit.

Olivenose- tortishell she cat mother of Tigerhearts kits, Batkit, a pure black tom and Sweetkit,tabby and tortishell she kit

Pinenose- Black she cat, mother of Starlingwings kits, Swampkit, black and brown mottled tom and Mosskit, a black she kit.

Windclan

Leader- Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy- Ashfoot- gray she cat apperince Leappaw- pale brown tom

Medicene cat Kestrelflight- mottled brown tom appertince Windpaw-brown and black she cat

Warriors

Crowfeather- dark gray tom appertince Quickpaw- lithe black she cat

Owlwhicker- light brown tabby tom

Whiskernose- light brown tom appertince Hoursepaw- brown and black she cat

Goursetail- Very pale gray she cat appertince Gustpaw- light brown tom

Weaselfur- ginger to with a white tail appertince Swiftpaw ginger she cat

Harespring- brown and white tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom appertince Plumpaw light black she cat

Whitetail- small white she cat

Emberfoot- gray tom with dark paws

Boulderfur- large pale gray tom Reedpaw small black and white she cat

Queens

Sedgewhisker- light brown she cat, mother of Onestars kits, Rabbitkit, white tom, Birdkit,brown she cat, and Falconkit, a light brown tabby tom.

Swallowtail- dark gray she cat, mother of Weaselfurs kits, Woolykit, white fluffy tom, Moorkit, pale gray she cat, and Hawkit, a pale gray tom

Sunstrike- tortishell she cat with a white mark on head, mother of Leaftails kits, Runningkit, a pale tabby tortishell she cat, and Pricklekit, a dark tabby.

Heathertail- light brown tabby she with blue eyes, mother of Emberfoot's kits, Eaglekit, a gray tom, Hazelkit, hazel colered she cat and Mintkit, a brown tom

Elders

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Tornear- dark gray tom with torn ear

Riverclan

Leader Mistystar- gray she cat with blue eyes

Deputy Reedwhisker- Black tom

Medicene cat Willowshine- gray tabby she cat appertince Herbpaw- light brown she cat

Warriors

Graymist- pale gray tabby she cat appertince Carpaw- light gray tom

Hollowflight- Dark brown tabby tom apprentice Shellpaw- tortishell she cat

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Mossypool- brown and white she cat appertince Poolpaw

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Rushtail- light brown tabby tom

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- torishell and white tom appertince Waterpaw- light gray she cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Queens

Duskfur- brown tabby she cat, mother of Rushtails kits, Lightkit- light brown tabby she kit, and Pikekit, a brown tom with narrow face.

Petelfur- gray and white she cat mother of Mintfurs kit, Ripplekit, a light gray tom

Troutstream- Pale tabby she cat, mother of Hollowflights kits, Otterkit a tabby she cat, Hailkit, a dark brown tom,and Whitekit, pure white tom.

Icewing-white she cat with blue eyes mother of Reedwhiskers kits, Fallowkit, light brown she kit and Cedarkit a pale gray tom

Minnowtail-dark gray she cat, mother of Mallownoses kits, Sneezekit, white and gray tom, Beetlekit, dark brown tabby tom, and Shinekit, white and gray she kit with blue eyes

Elders

Mosspelt-tortishell she cat with blue eyes

Mothwing- dappled golden she cat

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom

Dapplenose- mottled gray she cat

Skyclan

Leader Leafstar-brown and cream she cat with amber eyes appertince Featherpaw- white and brown she cat

Deputy Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom appertince Splashpaw- light gray she cat

Medicene cat Echosong- silver tabby she cat appertince Frecklewish- mottled light brown she cat

Warriors

Clovertail-light brown she cat with white belly and legs appertince Sunpaw- ginger and white she cat

Patchfoot black and white tom

Sparrowpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sagefeather- light brown tom

Waspwhisker-gray and white tom appertince Skypaw- handsome light brown tom

Shrewtooth-black tom appertince Rockpaw- light gray tom

Billystorm- ginger and white tom appertince Hazelpaw- light brown tom

Harvystorm- white tom

Macgyves- black and white tom

Rockshade- black tom appertince Cloudpaw- white she cat

Bouncefire- ginger tom apeprtince- Treepaw- dark brown tom

Rabbitleap- pale brown tom appertince Leapaw

Nettlesplash- dark brown tom

Volefur- brown tom

Snowdapple- gray she cat with dapples of white

Stemleaf- light gray she cat

Stormgust- gray and cream she cat appertince shellpaw - dappled brown she cat

Harrystorm- ginger and brown tom appertince Pouncepaw light gray tom

Eggpelt- cream colered tom

Queens

Cherrytail- tortishell she cat, mother of sharpclaws kits, Flintkit, light ginger tom, Dapplekit, tortishll she cat and Mistkit, ginger and gray she cat.

Ebonyclaw- stirking black she cat mother of Sparrowpelts kits, Robinkit, black and brown she kit, Jaykit, light black she kit, Cometkit, black and ginger she kit, and Willowkit, brown she kit.

Mintfur- gray tabby she cat, mother of Rockshades kits, redkit, light red she kit and Graykit, gray tom.

Tinycloud- small white she cat, mother of Harvymoons kits, Chesnutkit, white and brown she cat, and Whitekit, pure white tom.

Fallowfern- pale brown she cat mother of waspwhiskers kits, Whiskerkit, white tom, Thornkit, brown and white she kit and Velvetkit, brown and white she kit

Fireflower- ginger she cat, mother of Bouncefires kits, Thunderkit, ginger she kit, Shadowkit, light black tom, Windkit, ginger and white tom, and Riverkit, gray she cat.

Petalnose- pale gray she cat, mother of Macgyvers kits, Rainkit, gray tom and

Rouges

Nightcloud- black he cat

Breezepelt- black tom

Prologe

As the cats walked together, to the gathering, four cats watched from a unknown distance. One of them spoke up "Bluestar,I this strange feeling about something" said a handsome ginger tom. " Firestar, have patience, we shall do something soon." said a elegent blue furred she cat. "That is what you said last gathering, Bluestar" growled a mangy gray old she cat. " Yellowfang, we have been wondering this to you know" said a pretty black she cat. " Hollyleaf You are the youngest out of us so please be quiet." Bluestar said impatiently. Facing his formor mentor Firestar said" She is part of starclan to, but we know that the lost clan has to come back sooner or later."" I have a plan " said Yellowfang."what is it" said Hollyleaf. " we will find a special kit to uphold a new propchey."Hollyleaf said" We should choose a kit who had parents with power before". " This will be a change" muttered Bluestar. " what powers should this kit have?"said Firestar. "hmm, Intellgence, Agilty, hearing,and mind reading powers"said Yellowfang. " what about the sense of adventure " said Hollyleaf. "perfect"said Bluestar. " This will be a new moon"said Firestar." It will be indeed" said Yellowfang.


End file.
